The Proposal
by bri206
Summary: How Oliver & Felicity's final propsal will occur; where it all began.


Peering into the large office, Oliver leans against the doorway and looks at the beautiful sight before him. The sun shines around Felicity, casting a beautiful silhouette and making her hair glow, as she looks out of the big window.

After taking another moment to admire the love of his life, he finally takes a deep breath and says, "well, I like what you've done with place" walking into the office. "I especially like the fern" he said pointing to the plant in the corner.

When she hears his voice, she turns around and gives a wide smile. "Well, thank you, I mean I wanted to keep somethings similar to your office, because I mean it is your office, I mean it's not your office now, but it was."

And he couldn't hide the smirk that was growing on his face, and he tried to hide it by looking around the room.

"You know this office might just be as big as mine."

"Well that's impossible because you're the mayor and I am a CEO and somehow you still out rule me in the social scale.

"Yes, the social scale, but we both know who out rules who in reality." He said giving her a knowing smile. "I am so proud of you for starting your own company, and bringing it back home to where it all stated.

"Well I mean technically it started with your father and then it went to Walter, then Moira had it for a hot second, and then you ran it… and then Isabelle ruined everything… but that is another story. And that is a big legacy to live up to" she drifted off and then he went into finish.

"No, it's not, because you are here, and you're the perfect person to be in this position" he said with a proud smile.

"Oliver, you're talking to the same woman who led Palmer tech to Bankruptcy."

"Well, that was a mistake, and you were caught off guard."

"But…"

"But now, you are more prepared, and this is your company, it will do nothing but strive. Felicity, my father and mother both ran this company… Queen Consolidated with one goal, to be on top, and it didn't matter who got hurt because of it. But you, you are nothing like them, because your vision is to change the world one person at a time."

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in me."

"I wouldn't put it there if I didn't believe in you."

"Thank you."

And she gave a small smile and broke eye contact, and then made her way over to her desk, and they both took their seats.  
"Well I'm sure there was a reason why you came here and it wasn't to listen to me babble" she said.

"Well, actually there was. You see I have a friend who dropped his phone in a puddle and I need to get as much intel off of it as possible." He said taking out a phone in a bag, and hands it to Felicity.

"A puddle? With bullet holes?"

"It was a deep" he said and she only gave an eye roll and a huff of a laugh, and then she went to work trying to get the information off of the beyond reparable phone.

When she was done, she grabbed her red pen and wrote down the important info that she got off of the phone.

"Here you go" she said ripping off the paper from the pad and accidently flicking the pen across the room when she hands the paper to Oliver.

"I meant to put that there, just leave it" she said running her left hand through her ponytail as Oliver turned around to get the pen.

When he saw it, he bent down on one knee and slowly picked it up. When it was in his hands he stopped, and looked at it for a second and then a thought appeared in his mind, and then his eyes lit up and he took a quick breath and looked up into Felicity's eyes. "Felicity" he said and then he slowly got up, as she was now in front of her desk and in front of him.

As he was on his feet once again, he gives her the pen but keeps a hold on it.

"Will you marry me" he asked in a soft, loving, tender voice.

After the words left his mouth her breath hitched but her eyes never left his. And without so much as a thought, she gave out a breathless "Yes."

And a huge smile appeared on his face and then his hands cradled her face and their lips met with pure love.

After a minute in pure bliss, Felicity pulls back and says, "on one condition."

"Anything"

"It has to be a small wedding with only our friends and family, in Bali." She said softly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said with his bright smile plastered on his face.

And he captured her beautiful smile with his lips once more and they went back to happiness, because everything was finally happening. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, his partner, his true love, his everything.


End file.
